Shallowcreek
Description a solid blue-gray feline with a lean, denied frame. his fur is sleek, allowing water to roll smoothly over. each hair of his rich coat is subtly tipped in silver, producing a 'halo' effect, or the illusion of a faint glow, especially when reflecting light. while the silver tipping is slightly more apparent around his moderately angular facial features. his eyes are a subtle, slate blue, much like the polished stones found on creek beds. Personality shallow is a philosophical old soul. as his name suggests, he is a shallow character with a blunt and honest tongue. he says his mind without thinking, which can cause some tension and awkwardness given the situation. he can be thick-headed at times and usually has to string things out in order to fully understand them, which is one of his greatest traits. he's good at picking up finer details and is a rather deep-thinker. History born to fawnstep and crowtalon with softpaw and rapidkit(stillborn). his parents died in a battle with his sister. he met harmonysong when he was four moons old and they became best friends real quick. he was apprenticed to frostclaw, a strict yet caring tom-cat. he worked really well with the older warrior. he also had a lot of adventures with harmonysong during this time. harmonysong disappeared a few moons after they were made warriors and to this day shallow doesn't know what became of her. he met zinniaberry a few years later. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * zinniaberry : <3 �� crush * closed �� family * fawnstep mother : neutral * crowtalon father : neutral * softpaw sister : neutral * rapidkit brother : n/a �� friends * harmonysong : close; trusted * zinniaberry : likes �� acquaintances * sparrowheart : neutral * stonepaw : neutral * gentlepaw : neutral * silvermist : neutral; curious �� enemies * n/a Ceremonies n/a Facts * he's heccin dense as hecc Other persona ➝ entj-a likes ➝ deep discussions; swimming dislikes ➝ beating around the bush fears ➝ losing loved ones strengths ➝ observant Quotes "Stronger together but never apart." "We could both say something and not know what the other will do unless it's the most obvious answer. Like choosing between life or death. If you're in a sticky situation, you're liable to choose death. But in any other stance, you choose life. It all comes to the matter of choice over logical reasoning." "But wouldn't everyone be ignorant then? Because they don't know how the day will flow and therefore are all uninformed about everything that will happen. Except for their side. They'll know what they're going to do but not know what everyone else will do. Like, for instance, you don't know if I'm going to eat this fish with you bite for bite or if I'm going to wait a little and then eat some, and so on. But I know what I'm going to do. And you won't until I say something or do something." "We're not kits, we're sophisticated kits. We're smarter than those other idiots." "Yes. I'm a fish and I go BLUBB." “Yes, I like the way we talk about things. It gives us more insight and problem solving than most others. They look at the bigger picture and miss things while we look at the tinier things and get everything that the picture says and not just the main point. We may go off course a few times, but it’d always be worth it.” "Everyone has their own tastes. I guess we've just been so hardwired to eating fish that it's become apart of us and to lose that would mean to lose ourselves." "Even though you can't age faster, you'll get experience still as you grow towards becoming a warrior. The best way to life a good apprenticeship is to ignore the fish-brains who think they're better than you. You have your own problems to deal with, you don't need to add worrying about them to your already growing list." "Don't stress yourself out doing that, though. You can't take care of others without taking care of yourself. That's like expecting a kitten to be able to fight in a battle before they're even prepared for the struggle. But worrying for others isn't necessarily a bad thing. It just means you're looking out for everyone. Selfless characters are valued as much as anyone else." "Just keep in mind that if you always put others first you're teaching them that you always come second. And that can get dangerous if you wear yourself out. You could easily injure yourself or at least give your heart a strain if you always run after everyone to make sure they're okay. Sometimes that job is better left to them rather than you."Category:Riverclan Category:Warrior Category:Tom